Abandoned Twins
by fenderbender505
Summary: my take on a story i read a long time ago that was discontinued. harry has a twin, lily and james live, but the twins still dont grow up with them. rating for possible swearing. i dont own anything! sry forgot in story! really AU!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic ever so PLEEEEEZ be nice! Ok this chapter is sorta boring but itll get better I promise!

Chapter 1

"Lily, James, its for the best," said Dumbledore as the three walked down Privet Drive. If they were to turn back now, they would see two bundles of blankets on the stoop of the house at number four.

The night before, Halloween, Lily and James Potter had gone to dinner, leaving their year old twins, Harry and Allia, home with James' parents. When they returned from dinner, their home was destroyed. They could barely make their way through the rubble. What they found inside was no better. In the sitting room, James's father was on the ground dead. They feared the worst. As they made their way to the nursery, they practically held their breath. When they opened the door, a horrible sight met their eyes. James's mother was dead, and behind her on the ground were their twins, shivering and hugging each other with a look of fright in their eyes. They each had thin lightning bolt scar above their left eyes.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore arrived and told them what they should do. He said that the twins would be hunted down from the minute word got out they were alive. He suggested that they be sent to live with relatives where it would be easy for Voldemort to find them so that Lily and James would be safe when Harry and Allia were killed.

Lily and James reluctantly agreed, and the twins had now been dropped off to live with Lily's much-hated sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. Little do they know things will NOT go as planned!

2 YEARS LATER

Now 3 years old, Harry and Allia Potter, saviors of the wizarding world, unknown to anyone(Lily and James went into hiding before she was pregnant, and came out after the twins had been relocated, so no one knows about them, and the people who do think they're dead!), sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. They come out as their Aunt Petunia knocks sharply on the door and unlocks it. When they get out, their Uncle Vernon starts to hit Allia, as was their custom; he would trade off every other day with the twins. He was hitting her and punching her and slapping her, when all of the sudden he turned yellow! He was so surprised he stopped hitting her. Then after a few minutes during which his skin returned to its normal color, he started to yell. You couldn't really understand what he was yelling but he was MAD! He grabbed Harry and Allia and threw them into the back seat of his car. Then he started to drive. He drove for hours, making complicated turns so Harry and Allia couldn't find their way back. Then, he stopped the car so suddenly he left skid marks for about three yards on the road. He got out, opened the back door, grabbed the twins, and threw them into an alley. Then he drove off before they got up. They were scared. After about two days with nothing to eat or drink, a couple looking around London found them, took them to the police station to help them, and ended up adopting them. They told their new parents their names were Harry James and Allia Lilly Potter. Their guardians looked at each other and nodded. The twins were confused, but didn't say anything. The next day, they headed to America, their new home.

ANOTHER 8 YEARS LATER

Allia and Harry Keelson, as they were now called, were now 11 years old. Actually today was their birthday, July 31.

"Allia, Harry, come down for your birthday breakfast!" called their "mom" Anna Keelson.

"Coming!" yelled the twins at the same time. When they got downstairs, they sat down and each had a stack of letters tossed in front of them by their "dad" Rob Keelson.

"Hey look," said Allia after opening a few birthday cards, "this one is in green ink! And… hey Harry, you have one too!"

"Yeah, cool! Hey look they aren't addressed to us though…" he said.

"OMG! They have our birth names on them! Everyone knows that Allia Lily Potter does not exist, only Allia Nicole Keelson." Stated Allia proudly.

"Same here! I do NOT know a Harry James Potter, I am Harry Benjamin Keelson!" Harry nearly shouted, outraged.

"Kids, calm down!" stated their mom calmly, "these are your letters to Hogwarts, remember? We told you they'd be here soon."

" I am not going! I already know enough magic from that primary school we went to," said Allia, "I mean we went there for like six years, from age five to age ten, that's enough magic for me!"

"Yeah and Hogwarts is in EUROPE! That is where our biological parental units are from and I would rather not risk bumping into them so they can finish us off, I mean they obviously want us dead!" yelled Harry.

The twins were told the story of everything that happened. Their new dad had been best friends with James Potter, and their mom had been best friends with Lily Potter. They had gotten and owl from Lily while she was in hiding saying she had had a twins, then another from James once they came out of hiding explaining the situation. Then they found the twins and cut off all ties with Lily and James.

"You do not have a choice! You are going! Both of you!" screamed Rob, " and remember we told you that you were metamorphmagi? That we just picked looks that matched your mother and I and froze your powers? Well it is time to learn how to control your powers because they are probably going to make you use your real appearances at Hogwarts, at least to be sorted."

"Fine," was the mumbled response from each equally miserable twin.

Then the spell that had been there for years was lifted and they went from having dark blond hair and blue eyes to having black hair and deep green eyes.

Next chapter will be the Hogwarts express, remember they went to magic primary school, so they have all their supplies and don't need to go to Diagon Alley. Please review! -love yas allie!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be filthy rich and since I am not….well you get it!

Hey guys! I haven't really given anyone a chance to review yet since I kinda just put the story on the web like 15 minutes ago….. oh well, if anyone reads this story here is another chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 2

'ugg, that was awful!' thought Allia after going back to her room after breakfast. The meal had been pretty much silent after her parents had insisted that she and her twin brother attend Hogwarts that fall. Once in her room she sat at her vanity and looked in her mirror. She hated her _real_ looks. She liked her dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Not black hair, and green eyes! She didn't want to look like her betrayers! As she sat there thinking she saw it. The scar. The scar on her forehead that was the reason she was abandoned. It was ugly too! Shaped like a lightning bolt!

Harry's thoughts were the same as his sisters. After five minutes, they met in the hall, and looked at each other. Then they concentrated on how they used to look and their faces went back to normal. Well, normal to them at least.

As the month passed, they got ready to go to Hogwarts, even though they didn't want to go, they found themselves packing, and reading and studying, and practicing. They wanted to be prepared, even if they were prepared for an un-desirable experience.

On August 29th, they boarded a plane to London. The plane got delayed for a few hours, then they had to take a bus, then a rented car, and when they finally got to where they were going it was time to leave for King's Cross.

When they walked onto the station, they headed to platform 9 3/4, and boarded after saying bye to their parents. They had looked like Potter's, but as soon as they were out of sight, they morphed back into Keelson's. they would change back if they were told to.

In the compartment, they talked and joked for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Allia opened it and a boy with red hair came in and asked,

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead, we were getting bored anyway," Harry answered.

"Cool," said the red-head, "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly,"

"I'm Harry, Harry Keelson"

"and I'm Allia Keelson," said Allia, "its nice to meet you, we're twins in case you were wondering."

"Wicked!" I did kinda wonder there for a minute."

SKIPPING TO THE SORTING!

They were lead into the hall by Professor McGonnagal. Harry and Allia shot nasty looks at Professor and Professor Potter at the head table who had no idea what was going to happen. Professor McGonnagal sat a three legged stool down, then put an old hat on top of it.

Then the hat started to sing! (im not even gonna try!)

After the song, everyone clapped and professor McGonnagal started calling names.

Eventually she got to, "Keelson, Allia"

Allia walked up, put on the hat, and heard a voice in her head say, "I will NOT sort you until you and your brother show people your TRUE forms!"

"groans uggh! Fine!" said Allia as she took the hat off her head, "It said I have to show everyone what I really look like!"

"what do you mean?" asked Professor McGonnagal.

"I am a matamorphmagus and so is my brother and we don't like what we really look like so we changed what we look like before we came," said Allia.

"Actually this is what we have looked like all our lives, we were adopted when we were little, we just found out what we REALLY look like a few weeks ago," added Harry.

"Well, go on, we do not have all night," said a professor from the staff table.

………………….. (they change)

"Look at my name now Professor," said Allia

"…… P-PoPotter, Allia Lily" she stumbled.

"Fine now will you sort me?" Allia asked the hat, glaring at her parents at the staff table.

"GRIFFINDOOR!" shouted the hat and with that Allia took it off, put it down, turned to face the staff table, turned her green eyes on her parents and changed back into Allia Keelson. Then she sat at the Griffindoor table. After Harry was sorted into Griffindoor, followed by Ron Weasly, then a girl Allia had met on the way to the boats, Hermione Granger, the feast began. Only a few people noticed the tears in Professor Lily Potter's eyes.

Whew! 2 chapters in one day! Please review! I know you know how! Ok well next chapter is lessons!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters from the book.

Is it just me or are those(points to disclaimer) depressing? Well anyway, I know people have read this story, but I still don't have any reviews, and that's sad. Please make me happy and leave a review! Oh and I know I said this chapter would be lessons, but its not. I had to much to put in and it would have been WAY to long with lessons too! The lessons will be next chapter, that is if anyone reviews…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, a Wednesday, was the first day of lessons. When they woke up, Harry and Allia met in the common room.

"Harry," said Allia, "do we HAVE to be Potter's for our lessons?" she asked (referring to their metamorphmagi abilities) , "Because I would rather not."

"I don't really know," he answered truthfully, "no one really told us last night, they were all a little shocked. Oh and by the way, I don't like them any more than you do, but that was mean, turning back into how you usually look while glaring at the parental units. Come on we're blocking the portrait hole." They continued the conversation while walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"ok, oh and I know it was mean, that's why I did it! I can not stand them! Just sitting there, not even thinking that their own children would be starting school this year if they hadn't sentenced them to death! I mean they were perfectly happy until WE showed up! Then Dumbledore acting all innocent! It drove me mad! Oh and I seem to remember you changing back as soon as you sat down! They were still watching us and you knew it!" Allia ranted.

"Yeah, I knew they were watching, that's why I didn't wait, I wanted them to know that I HATE them, I just didn't do it as openly as you did." He answered.

By now they had arrived at the Great Hall and were sitting at the Gryffindoor table.

"Miss…" Professor McGonagall started, unsure what Allia wanted to be called.

"Keelson," Allia finished for her.

"I am afraid not Miss Potter," said Dumbledore quietly as he walked up behind them, "we cannot control the way you look because of your abilities, but you will be called by your proper name."

"Actually Allia and I were LEGALLY adopted when we were three, so our PROPER name is Keelson, if you DON'T mind," said Harry, getting angry.

"Yes, Harry is right," said Allia, picking up where her brother left off, "and also, WHAT on EARTH makes you think you can waltz right on up to us and act as though you didn't try to sacrifice us to Voldemort when we were ONE!"

"Miss Potter, you will NOT disrespect me that way, I understand that what I did wasn't right…" started Dumbledore.

"Like hell you do you b…" Allia didn't get the word out of her mouth before…

"Li! (Harry's name for her) watch it, I hate him just as much as you, just like we hate our pa…just like we hate the BPU, but if you go around cursing at the headmaster, who just so happened SENTENCED US TO DEATH, we could get in a spot of trouble and I don't think our real parents would like it if they got owls about us on our first day of school," said Harry, looking upset that he had to stop his sister before one of her infamous rants. He wanted to yell at the people who had were going to let them be killed just as much as she did, he just didn't want to get expelled. Not that he WANTED to stay at school, he just didn't want to upset his parents (the Keelson's).

"Excuse me Mr. … Potter," said Professor McGonnagal timidly afraid of his reaction to the word 'potter', "I wonder, what BPU stands for?"

"Biological Parental Units," said Allia before Harry had a chance to respond, "the term refers to the people who treated us like sacks of their DNA that they could just throw away if they wanted to and didn't even care if we died," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now that I have a chance," started Dumbledore, "I would like to finish my previous thought. You have to go by Potter because now that the imminent danger has passed, you are to have another chance with your birth family, starting as soon as you are comfortable around them. This means you are officially Potter's again, actually you were never NOT officially Potter's, because the adoption papers were never authorized by your parents, so you really have no say whatsoever in the matter."

"You can call us whatever you want, but we don't WANT to be Potter's! You cannot make us be a part of their family," shouted Harry pointing to the Professors Potter, "no matter what you call us we will always belong to the family where everyone loved us, not the one where they kept us for a year, then sacrificed us to Voldemort!"

"Yeah, and if that wasn't bad enough," continued Allia, "while we waited to be KILLED, we were living with people who abused us everyday! Harry and I had been to every hospital in the country before they got rid of us! And the only reason they did get rid of us was because once our so called 'uncle' beat me so hard I stopped breathing and he started changing colors! We were three! We hadn't done anything to them! It was because we were related to a witch and wizard! The ones who left us with our quote quote aunt and quote quote uncle!"

"I will talk to both of you privately later," stated Dumbledore.

"no, I don't think you will," retorted Harry.

"yes, I will, but for now, everyone back to your seats, teachers, continue passing out time-tables" said Dumbledore. The twins noticed for the first time the huge group of students and teachers alike gathered around them trying to hear the argument.

"Here you go you two," said Professor McGonagall as she handed the twins their time-tables and hurried away.

"Great," Allia said sarcastically to Harry, "Charms with Professor L. Potter followed by DADA with Professor J. Potter,"

"Yeah, just great," he replied in the same sarcastic tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So….what did you all think? I was pretty happy with this chapter. I love rants… however if I don't get any reviews soon, I will just consider my first story a failure and remove it from the site. And you guys don't wanna hurt my self esteem that bad….do ya? Come on review!

Luv yas, allie!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey im back! Did ya miss me? I was gonna update the other day…but I had too much homework. Sry! On with the story! 1st the depressing disclaimer: I own nothing, wait! Yes I do! I own Allia and any other characters I decide to make up! YES!

Ok, now for my reviewers:

Angel Rage: thanx! And they ARE nice, just not to their parents and Dumbledore, they are the only people the twins have problems with, no one else really knew about them.

Aduro Wolf: thanx!(I like to say that and will probably say it to every reviewer in every chapter so get used to it! Lol!) ill try to update again as soon as I can! Check out my other story if you get bored, its called Family and it is under the name melo dramatic and hyperactivity ( I am hyperactivity and my friend is melo dramatic)

Dreamcatcher920- thanx sooo much! I am glad you like my story that much! No, don't delete your story! I liked it! I was just saying I didn't like it _ad much_ as your other one! I wanna know what happens for both!

Hope you all like this chapter! I hope to get some more reviews too! Oh and I know all three of the reviews weren't from the same chapter, but that's the order I got them in, so that's the order I wrote them in! any ways, on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CHAPTER 4!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

As they left the Great Hall, Harry and Allia Potter/Keelson were met with the glares and stares (A/N: he he, im a poet and didn't know it! Ps- that's what my la teacher is always saying!) of various students, after all, some were still shocked and surprised at what had happened and some realized that the twins had just yelled at and about two of their favorite professors, yes even the slytherins like them, and their headmaster.

They walked in silence, having what seemed to be a silent conversation on the way to Charms (A/N: yes, in my own special world fraternal male/female twins have special powers, being telepathic is one of them, the rest will come out pretty soon!), that is until they were stopped by someone running up to them and saying,

"Hi, I am Leo Black, Sirius Black's son," said this new kid. He had black hair almost touching his shoulders and soft blue eyes. He was about as tall as the twins, give or take a few inches.

"Um, hi?" stated Allia uncertainly, "Who is Sirius Black?"

"Wait," said Harry, "isn't he our parents friend? The Keelsons I mean, you know Allia, I think they did mention someone named Sirius!"

"Wait," said 'Leo', "you all are Anna and Rob's kids? My dad told me all about them! Wait, he's been in touch with them and he never mentioned them having kids, especially in my year! Are you two Gryffindor's?" he said all of this very fast.

"Are you a first year?" Allia asked, then when he nodded she continued, "oh because I didn't see you at the sorting last night."

"I wasn't there, I was sorted this morning, I fainted in the entrance hall when I saw all those ghosts at once, then I woke up in the hospital wing this morning!" he said with a grin.

"Seriously? That mustve been funny, I wonder why I missed it last nigh, I guess I was preoccupied," Harry said, he said the last part quietly ad he was mainly thinking out loud, "Anyway, if you weren't there, you missed a lot, so I'll fill you in. Biologically, we are not Rob and Anna's kids, they adopted us when we were three and after we had been abandoned twice. Our real parents are James and Lily Potter. The reason our mom and dad never told your dad about having us was they knew he would tell James and him and Lily would freak. The reason we were abandoned in the first place was because we made the professors potter a target for Voldemort and his supporters, but really we sent 'ol Voldie away so they should have kept us for protection, but NOOOO! They left us on the Dursley's step and they abused us then abandoned us again, then we were adopted by our parents and moved to America where we have lived more or less happily for the last eight years," he said all this in a calm voice, as if talking about the weather or some other unimportant thing.

"whoa," Leo said, amazed at how easily this kid could talk about all of this, "but how come no one knew about you? I mean, I grew up around Lily and James, and James and my dad are like brothers, don't you think we would know about you?"

"I doubt they would have told you, after all, Lily and James were in hiding when they got pregnant, and they came out of hiding the day after we were left with the Dursley's. But I have a feeling your dad DOES know, he just never thought he'd have a reason to tell you," said Allia as calmly as Harry. Now that they weren't around Lily, James, or Dumbledore, they could be their normal selves, and they were actually really nice.

"How did you know?" said an inquisitive voice behind them.

"Dad?" asked Leo, "What are you doing here? Guys, this is my dad, Sirius Black."

"Um, we," started Allia.

"sorta figured," finished Harry, " you know, considering you said dad."

"oh, well whatever," said Leo, not really caring.

"Yeah, and like I said how did you know all of that Allia? Are you like a seer or something?" the man asked seriously. He looked exactly like Leo only older.

"No sir, I just guessed, I mean if you are James's best friend, he would've told you everything, but I doubted that you would've told your son if you didn't think it pertained to anything he would need to know," Allia answered.

"Wow, well you were right! Anyways I knew about you before they gave you up, they even named me your god-father," Sirius stated proudly.

"Given up? Is that what they call it now?" Harry asked darkly.

"They had no choice Harry," said Sirius.

"There is always a choice," said Allia before Harry could comment.

_**SILENCE FROM EVERYONE**_

"Now if you will excuse me, we only have a few minutes before class and you still haven't told us why you are here." She said.

"Of course, well I got a letter from a very shaken up James last night and came as soon as I could, I was actually on my way to his office when I overheard your conversation," he said in reply.

_Silent telepathic conversation between Harry and Allia:_

"_Li, do you think he had anything to do with us being dumped," asked Harry._

"_Doubt it, and I can usually sense the truth in people," answered Allia._

"_ok, well what do we do? If we get too cozy with him, he will just try to bring the BPU into everything," said Harry._

"_I know, we need to be careful," said Allia in return._

"WOW! You two are TELOPATHIC!" Sirius exclaimed, ending their un-spoken conversation.

"Yes, we're also elementals, parstlemouths, metamorphmagi and shadow-mages." Said Harry, sounding bored. (A/N: kinda a twin thing, kinda not)

"WHOA! Cool," said Leo.

"whatever, we need to get to class or we'll be late its going to be torture anyway, don't want to lose points on top of everything else. Comin' Leo," asked Allia.

"Yea, Later dad," he answered.

"Alright, bye, but remember you two," he said pointing to the twins, "your parents, meaning Lily and James, not Rob and Anna, are not bad people,"

"Sure, but you remember, _nice_ people don't sacrifice their infants to Voldemort." Stated Allia confidently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He was amazed at how easily the eleven year old could say the name of her would-be assassin, I mean you would think she would be a little frightened of the wizard who tried to murder her and her brother, right? Wrong! She spoke about him as if she were talking about Quidditch!

"Hey, Padfoot, I've been looking for you," said a worried James Potter as he walked up into Sirius who was en route to James's office anyway.

"Prongs, I met them," said Sirius immediately, "they are pretty damn powerful!"

"Seriously? I mean they were raised by Petunia and Vernon, their powers cant be that strong," said James questioningly.

"No, they were not raised by the muggles, didn't you pay attention to the your daughter's little 'speech' last night? I mean, all I got was a summary from Dumbledore in a letter and bits of a conversation with the twins just now and I picked up more than enough to know that they were abandoned by the muggles when they were three, then raised by Anna and Rob. They had their looks changed so they would look like Anna and Rob, then they moved to America with them, they never told any of us they had the twins because they didn't want Dumbledore to sacrifice them again. Oh and I know most of this from the conversation I overheard, they didn't tell me most of it, they told Leo," said Sirius, answering all the questions his best friend had before he had even had a chance to ask them.

"Ok then," said James, "and no I didn't get a chance to hear anything because Lily was crying and I was comforting her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHARMS WITH LILY**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As everyone milled into the charms classroom, Leo introduced the twins to Remus Lupin's daughter Megan, she had sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes. They already knew about Lupin of course, he had been friends with their parents (the ones that raised them) too. The foursome sat in the back of the class, and talked while they waited for it to begin. Soon, they had filled Megan in on everything and were just having some unimportant conversation. About five minutes later, a tear-stained Professor Potter entered the room and began class. She started with roll call.

" Black, Leo"

"Here"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Here"

"Finnegan, Seamus"

"Here"

"Granger, Hermione"

"Here"

"Lupin, Megan,"

"Here"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Here"

"P-Potter, Allia"

"Potter, Allia"

"_Li, just correct her, don't sit there like a bump on a log, and you cant always be a brat you know," said Harry silently._

"_Like you don't want to do the same thing I am doing right now," said Allia with her eyes never leaving her teacher._

"_You're right, that is what I want to do, but I don't want to lose house points!" he said._

"_FINE!" she said ending their conversation. _

"Once again, Potter, Allia"

"Professor I don't think there is anyone here by that name," said Allia innocently.

Lily liked on the verge of tears again, but couldn't reply before Harry said, "yes, you see, Allia and I were legally adopted and our last name is now Keelson," he said, just as innocently as his sister.

"Alright then, you can keep your names but I have a direct order here from Dumbledore to call you by the surname Potter," she said almost timidly.

"You can call us that but do not expect an answer," said Allia.

"_LI! Watch it! I DO NOT want to lose points in our first class! Think about what mom and dad would say!" he said warningly with his mind._

"Arrgh! Fine!" Allia screamed out loud, "Oops, sorry, that was supposed to be in my head," she said in apology to her sudden outburst as Harry laughed in the background before coming to the rescue.

"What Li means, is that we were having a telepathic conversation and she got frustrated and said the last part out loud," he said still chuckling.

"Whoa! Telepathic!" said an excited Lavender Brown.

"Yes, so," said a still agitated Allia.

"Look, you two," said Lily, "I need to talk to you privately after class.

"No, you do not," said Harry.

"Thought you didn't wanna lose points," said Allia sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"You will stay after class," said Lily a little more strictly.

"Only if Leo and Megan can stay too," said a VERY stubborn Harry.

"Fine, now back to roll call," said lily, "Thomas, Dean"

"Here"

"Weasly, Ron"

"Here"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope, you all liked it! I would love some more reviews! Oh and the next chapter will be the after charms discussion!

Luv yas,

allie!


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BAAAAAAAA-AAAAAACK! So did you miss me? Good! Well anyway, first of all, **I own nothing**. Now on with the story!

Well first, I realize I left Neville out in my last chapter and I am surprised none of u told me! But lets just all pretend he was there k? YAY! _Now_ let's get on with the story! Sorry its been like a month since I've updated, but some stuff has been going on and some of my family members died so writing hasn't exactly been my priority. BUT I have been thinking about this story and I have the next 3 chapters or so written so they'll all be out pretty quickly. Here is the long-awaited (literally!) after charms chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After charms, all of the first year Gryffindors filed out of the room to enjoy their fifteen minute break before their next class, DADA. Four however, stayed behind. Leo Black, Megan Lupin, and Harry and Allia Keelson/Potter waited to talk to their professor. After all the other first years filed out, two adults filed in. These adults were none other than James Potter and Sirius Black. They all looked uncomfortable, especially the two professors.

"Well, the reason we are all here is to…" started Lily.

"No, whatever reason you are here for I am pretty sure I am here for a different reason," said Allia.

"Look," started Sirius, the only adult in the room the twins held any respect for, mainly because he didn't know they were going to be dumped until after it was done, "I know you don't really like your parents very much Allia," this got a scoff from her, but he continued as if he hadn't heard it, "but you have to go by Potter, I know you don't want to, I don't think I would either, but your adoption wasn't legalized by the ministry and since the Keelsons knew you were magical, that means the adoption wasn't legal. That means that legally, you are both Potters."

"Fine, but DON'T expect us to call you mom and dad!" screamed Harry, as Allia nodded in agreement.

"Of course we don't expect you to, it wouldn't be fair," stated James.

"FAIR! NONE OF THIS IS FAIR!" yelled Allia, "we did NOT want to come here! We did NOT want to meet you! And we did NOT want to be POTTERS EVER AGAIN! But, we are, so do NOT talk to me about FAIR!"

"whoa, well James, after hearing everything Harry and Allia have told me today, you and Lily are going to have to re-earn my trust and respect," said Leo, speaking for the first time and earning a look of shock from James and Sirius and a look of regret from Lily.

"Leo, you grew up with Lily and James, they are like family to you! We all know that what they did was wrong, but do they really deserve this?" asked Sirius in frustration.

"I definitely think so," said Megan angrily.

"Thanks Megan, Leo its great to know we have your support," said Allia who was so upset she had tears in her eyes.

"No problem Allia, you and Harry are the only friends I have here, aside from Leo of course," she said in reply.

"yea, and I SO feel the same as Meg, and _Professor Potter_," Leo said referring to James, who was shocked at Leo calling him by his surname, "I think we will all miss your first class, our friends need us."

"Understandable," said a quiet voice from the door, everyone looked to see Dumbledore standing there, "Now, Harry, Allia, we are going to do a charm on you to make you retain your natural looks at least during your lessons, if you consent to this, you and your friends will not be penalized for skipping class on your first day of lessons," he finished jovially.

The twins looked at the old man, hatred filling their young eyes, and silently nodded, giving their consent. After which, Dumbledore raised his wand and did a complex charm, causing the twins to change. Now standing in front of everyone was a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes, sporting a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Next to him was a girl with long black hair, longer than her hair was when it was blonde, then it was just past her shoulders, now it was down to the top of her legs, she also had bright green eyes and a matching lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"Satisfied?" asked Harry coldly.

"Very much so," said the headmaster, as everyone else stood in shock, "you four are excused from your morning classes, good day." Then he turned and walked out of the room. Closely following him were the twins with Leo and Megan, leaving the three adults standing in the empty classroom shocked as a small queue of sixth years began to enter the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey look! Flying lessons!" stated Leo excitedly as the four entered the common room after the incident in the charms room.

Harry and Allia were in a much better moved and jumped up and down excitedly at this news.

"When are they?" asked Megan.

"Right after lunch!" exclaimed Allia, reading the flyer over Leo's shoulder.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" yelled Leo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: I am changing some stuff here: Angelina is a Ravenclaw, and the Gryffindor team needs a chaser AND a seeker.**

The Gryffindors had flying lessons with the Slytherins but surprisingly everything went perfectly until Neville Longbottom, another, Gryffindor first year, fell off his broom and broke his wrist. Then, Draco Malfoy, a rotten Slytherin first year, grabbed a small round ball that Neville had dropped. The other boys told Harry it was a rememberall he had gotten that morning at breakfast.

"Give it here Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it," started Draco, "how 'bout in a tree!" then he took off, and Harry followed. After a brief struggle, Harry caught the ball after it was thrown by Malfoy.

As soon as he landed, McGonnagal came out and grabbed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter to make up for not updating for so long! O and I didn't even realize it for the last chapter, but since I am updating after midnight it's already Thanksgiving! So for all my fellow Americans, Happy Turkey Day!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come with me Mr. Potter! Now!" yelled McGonnagal, "The rest of you, wait here for Madam Hooch!"

_INSIDE_

"Never! In all my years at Hogwarts have I seen this kind of behavior, and from my own house too!"

"I am REALLY REALLY sorry Professor, I was just trying to get Neville's re-"

"Now is not the time Potter! Ah, here we are,"

Harry noticed with regret that they were outside his "father's" classroom. He REALLY wasn't in the mood to put up with him right now.

"_Hey Li," he asked Allia silently, "we are outside the DADA room! I can not put up with him again today! I am already in enough trouble! What do I do?"_

_BACK OUTSIDE_

"_Oh, Harry, I don't know," answered Allia, " ha, ha, ha! Guess what I just realized?"_

"_I really do NOT find this amusing, so you had better tell me what you are laughing at now before I get mad!"_

"_ok chill, it's just that you actually got YOURSELF in trouble! You didn't even need my help! I think this just might be a first! AW! My little Harry is growing up!"_

"_SHUT UP LI! Now is NOT the time! McGonnagal just pulled some 5th year from DADA, I am just glad she didn't get him."_

"_ok, what is happening? Are you even in any trouble?"_

"_NO! You will never believe this! Instead of getting in trouble, I get to be the new Gryffindor quidditch team SEEKER!"_

"_WHAT! NO FAIR! We HAVE to practice tonight! You have never even PLAYED quidditch before!"_

"_Thanks, your support makes me feel so warm and bubbly inside!"_

"_Stop trying to use sarcasm! It really doesn't work for you!"_

"_Yup, love you too."_

"_What did I JUST say!"_

"_ok, I am walking to the common room alone, you however, are standing outside with TONS of students, it's ok for me to talk to you right now, but I want you to realize that you probably look like a complete moron right now just standing there. Just thought I ought to let you know!"_

"_Oh Shit! Good point! Talk to you later!"_

"_HA HA HA! Fine, we can meet on the quidditch pitch in 10 minutes, lessons are over after all and I am meeting the team captain in half hour."_

"_ok, I'll tell Leo and Megan they can tag along, but they will probably want to go to dinner." _

"_Ok then Li, see you soon."_

"Hey Meg, Leo, you wanna come to the quidditch pitch with me? I am meeting Harry there."

"OH! You were talking to Harry! We were wondering why you were so quiet! Well you are welcome to go Leo, but I am hungry so I guess I will talk to you later," said Megan, then she waved and walked towards the doors.

"Um, I think I'll join Meg. I'm pretty hungry," said Leo, "See you in the common room tonight!"

"Ok then, see you later," called Allia as she was walking towards the pitch.

_AT THE PITCH_

"Hey, Li. I got the quidditch equipment. You ready?"

"Sure Harry, lets just use the quaffle first OK? OH! Here is a broom, I brought two from the broom shed. These are school brooms so we can always borrow them."

"OK, thanks, and we can start with the quaffle but remember, I made the team as seeker, not chaser."

"I'm not dim! I just can't do much if we practice with the snitch, so we will start with the quaffle, now get on your broom and get in the goal. I'll shoot on you!"

"OK, sound cool."

So Harry and Allia spent twenty minutes tossing the big red ball back and forth, and taking turns shooting on the goal while the other guarded it. While Allia was shooting on Harry, and getting every single shot past, they were interrupted.

"They didn't tell me they were giving me a chaser too! This is excellent!" the twins looked down a few feet and saw a boy flying up to them with a HUGE smile on his face.

"Allia, this is Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

"wonderful to meet you Allia, nice to see you again Harry. Now how come McGonnagal didn't tell me she was giving me a chaser too?" Oliver asked the two first years.

"Oh, I'm not on the team, I was just bored, so I was practicing with Harry, but there wasn't much we could do with the snitch, so we decided to toss the quaffle around," said Allia, while fixing the ponytail in her long black hair.

"Like hell you're not on the team! No way I'm letting you get away! We're short a chaser this year and I'd rather not have tryouts at all, and you are a bloody brilliant chaser from what I can tell! And I only saw you play for five minutes!"

"Um, wow, I guess I'll be on your team if you want me to that badly!"

"Li, this is GREAT! Now we are both on the team!"

"Yup! So Olly, when is practice?"

"um, Oliver if you don't mind, and practices start next week and they're Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 5-8."

"sounds good Olly," said Allia, then seeing the captain starting to open his mouth to object, quickly continued, "I'm going to dinner, see you all later!" and flew to the ground before she could be corrected.

"You shouldn't have corrected her Oliver, now she WILL call you Olly just to spite you, she really likes to bug people because she knows that she is such a character people will love her anyways," said Harry.

"Thanks for warning me," said a still shocked Oliver. He had never really been defied before, people listened to him because he was popular for his quidditch keeping abilities.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry about it being short, it is one in the morning and I have to go to bed! I have the next couple chapters written so they will be up soon! Again ill tell you happy turkey day! Oh and should I put Oliver with Allia? If I did it wouldn't be serious, just kinda to upset Lily and James. If I shouldn't, cause I think that would be knida wrong, who should I put Allia with, I already have an Idea for Harry, but you can give me your suggestions for that too! Til later……

Allie!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok, practically no one gave me any ideas about pairings! It's a really good thing im smart or else id be screwed! Lol! Anyway, sorry I keep taking so long to update, I write the chapters, I just never take out the time to type it and update it! So, here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Special thanks to Silver Pup for letting me use her quotes in my story! O and I don't remember what day its supposed to be so its now Saturday!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, as Harry went to leave the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Harry, we can look like US again today! It's Saturday!" yelled an exited, blond haired, blue eyed, Allia.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" he changed, "this is so much better!" said Harry.

"I know, the only thing I changed was I made this hair longer, I really liked having really long hair," said Allia, "ok, let's go eat! We have practice today!"

"Hey guys," said a sleepy-looking Leo as he came down to the common room.

"Hey Leo, you ready to go eat?" asked Allia, taking in her friends appearance, he was wearing red flannel pajama pants, and a white polo t-shirt. Basically his pajamas, "Uh, Leo, you know you're in your pajamas, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I was hungry and didn't feel like changing, so."

"Whatever," said Megan, who had walked up in time to hear Allia's question and Leo's answer, "lets eat cause Harry and Allia have quidditch practice in forty-five minutes and I'm sure they don't want to play on an empty stomach."

"Ok, so Harry, what are you doing after breakfast? Cause I heard the new Gryffindor quidditch team is practicing later."

"Leo!" the other three friends yelled simultaneously.

"WHAT!"

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid Leo, but YOU are abusing the privilege!" said Allia.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had last night after dinner when Harry and Allia got back from the pitch?" asked Megan as if she were talking to a small child.

Leo just kind of stood there with a pained expression on his face that he adapted whenever he was thinking hard about something. Then he started pointing at nothing and mumbling incoherent words that no one else could hear. Then, after they had wasted a few minutes, he looked up, pointed his finger at the ceiling, then shook his head and looked down.

"UGGGH LEO! Allia and I are ON the Gryffindor quidditch team!" yelled Harry, getting frustrated, "do you even remember if you brushed your teeth this morning?"

"of course I did!" said Leo. But right after he said that he turned around, put his hand to his mouth and breathed out so he could test his breath, "yup, minty-fresh!"

"ok so do you remember talking about them being on the team last night?" megan asked.

"I thought we had already established that I don't." Leo said, he was proud that he remembered such a big word as established.

"Dear lord," said Allia with her head in her hands. Harry was just trying REALLY hard not to laugh.

"HEY, I may not be very smart, but I can lift heavy things!" said Leo sounding dejected.

Harry lost it at this point, and the girls just left. When they got back half an hour later, Harry was still rolling on the floor laughing and Leo was sitting in a chair looking annoyed and waiting for him to stop.

"Harry, we have practice in fifteen minutes," said Allia.

"OK, coming," said Harry, standing up but still laughing.

"You, know," said Leo, looking like he just came up with something, "I just thought of something,"

"Oh, im sorry, do you want some headache medicine?" asked Megan.

"Very funny Meg, now shut up before I forget. Ok, what I was saying was, one day we'll look back on this morning, laugh nervously, and change the subject!" he said seriously.

Everyone just walked away and left him to his own thoughts without saying anything.

"Here Harry, I brought you some toast," said Allia.

"Thanks," said Harry, accepting a napkin with a stack of buttered toast on it. They walked along towards the doors in the Entrance Hall until…

"Hey Potty, hey Allia," said a Slytherin boy who suddenly appeared near them. The boy had white-blond greased back hair, and grey eyes. He wouldn't have been too incredibly bad looking if he wasn't wearing a smirk (that he thought made him look cool and intimidating) that made him look like he had a load of dung under his nose.

"You know, MY last name is Potter too, and if you cant respect it, then GO AWAY!" said Allia angrily.

"I just wanted to ask the most beautiful 1st year at Hogwarts to go on a walk around the lake later," said the Slytherin.

"What's your name?" asked Allia.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said proudly, wearing that god-awful smirk again.

"Well, sorry Draco, but I don't date scum, and as far as I can tell, all Slytherins are scum, so I'm afraid the answer is no."

"You WILL walk with me mudblood!"

"Are you really that daft?" Allia asked, starting to get rather annoyed.

Draco was clearly getting angry and was about to yell again when Allia continued, "Draco, which part didn't you understand, the N or the O? I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt cause I'm sure if you understood what I said you would have walked away already."

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to go on a walk with me," he said defiantly.

"do you seriously think that after you insulted my sister, yelled at her, and tried to control her, which she hates by the way, that she'd actually even_ consider_ ever talking to you again on her own free will? Think again,"

"Nice start Harry, but you forgot that he insulted you too and that just makes me even madder cause you ARE my twin so we are connected and so that kinda just means he was insulting me twice as much, if that makes sense to you Draco, I just want to make sure cause your mind seems to move on a slower pace than the rest of the human race. Not that I'd discriminate you just for being a bit slow, not like you'd discriminate me for having a muggle-born as a biological mother, because that wouldn't be very nice now would it?"

"Bye Malfoy, and remember, leave us alone. If you don't, you could find yourself in a lot more trouble than you can handle," said Harry merrily. He wasn't being mean or anything after all, he was just stating a fact.

"Yes and also remember that we're a lot more powerful than we look," said Allia with a sweet smile as she and Harry turned to walk towards the pitch again.

'_Wow! I don't think I would have been able to handle that situation without jinxing that git!'_ thought Sirius who had been watching from behind a corner near by.

"Hey, HEY! You two!" he yelled as he moved from his hiding spot.

The twins turned with identical frowns on their faces, expecting to see James Potter, the person they least wanted to talk to that day, right before their first quidditch practice. Their faces brightened however, when they saw their godfather.

"Hey Sirius, what're you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I had some auror business in Hogsmeade and I thought I'd bring you these while I was here," he explained, holding out two identical small brown boxes about the size of a glasses case. The twins looked uncertain, but took the packages anyway.

"Well, open them!" said and exited Sirius.

When the twins opened the packages they found two tiny broomsticks, small enough to fit in the palm of their hands. If they looked close enough they could've seen the tiny words: _Nimbus 2000. _ "Um, what're these for?" asked Allia, now thoroughly confused.

Sirius pulled out his wand and enlarged the brooms to their normal size, and then the twins understood, and then…..frowned. Sirius noticed this, and was shocked, these were the best brooms on the market! "What's wrong kids? These are GREAT brooms!"

"Nothing's wrong, theyre great," said Allia, still frowning, "it's just, who's sent them to us?"

"Not your parents if that's what you were thinking, they wanted to, but these were already here when they flooed me and asked me to get them for you," said Sirius.

"Well, great but you still haven't told us who's sent them," said Harry, still frowning, even though he was relieved that his "parents" hadn't sent them.

"The Keelson's sent them as soon as they got your last letter telling them you'd both made the team. They contacted Dumbledore to ask if it was ok, because of the rule about 1st years not having brooms. Then they bought them in Diagon Alley and brought them to me. They were going to come visit you, but Dumbledore said no," Sirius said.

"wow, well we're going to talk to you later because we like you a hell of a lot better than our 'parents' and we have some questions to ask someone, so we're going to ask you, but right now we're going to go to quidditch practice because we're running late," said Allia with a wave. Then she turned and started running toward the pitch with her new broom in her hand.

"Um, she's right so I guess I'll see you later, bye!" Harry said VERY quickly, while already running toward the pitch. So quickly in fact that it took Sirius a few minutes to comprehend what he had said. Once he did though, he smiled to himself for figuring it out, then went to have a nice, long talk with his best friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OUTSIDE ON THE PITCH

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Olly, sorry we're late, our godfather was giving us our brooms," said Allia as she ran up to her captain, smiling inwardly as she saw him flinch noticeably at his 'nickname'.

"Where's,-"

He never finished his thought because at that moment Harry ran up, then bent over to catch his breath.

"Harry's here now Olly, so we can start, oh and we got brooms like I said so we don't have to use the crappy school ones," said Allia smiling.

"Ummm, Ok, what brooms did you get? Comets?" he asked.

"nope, Nimbus 2000s," said Harry who was standing up strait now.

"REALLY! Those are the newest brooms on the market! Wow this will be great! Come on! I want to introduce you to the rest of the team, they're in the locker room,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

If you all are good little people and review I'll update REALLY soon ok? Good! Special thanks to Silver Pup again for letting me use her quotes! Everyone review! If you do, I'll maybe possibly think about giving you a cookie! Come on! You know you want to!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long peoples! I have a lot of excuses, like too many to type, but im sure you'd rather me just get on with the story right? Right. So here we go. Recap: they're at quiditch practice about to meet the team. K! here goes!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO and I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books, or the bands and songs I use in this chapter. Cause music is like my life. So im going to incorporate my favorite bands and songs and such into this story now, but I don't own them! Thanks for reading! Now read the story fools! That was the **DISCLAIMER**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YAY! NEW PEOPLE TO SCARE!" said Allia. Then she did a funny little happy-turn-in-a-circle sort of dance-ey thing.

"Uuuummmmm…" said Oliver looking kinda scared.

"you'll get used to it." Said Harry certainly before he started walking toward where Oliver had pointed the licker rooms out.

"Yup, my day is basically not complete until I scare the complete crap out of a complete stranger, so the idea of a whole room full of strangers makes me strangely happy." Allia said this as she was skipping after Harry, leaving Oliver alone and wondering if he would survive the season with such a crazy girl on his team. When Allia got to the door Harry was standing outside of she stopped skipping and turned back to Oliver.

"You know Olly my dear, dear, Scottish-ly funny person, when people you know are meeting other people you know and both groups of people you know are supposed to coexist and even, if possible, get along, its just common courtesy for you to introduce said groups to each other as the mutual acquaintance."

This very longwinded speech brought Oliver out of his confused little daze and he walked toward the twins and opened the locker room door. The three of them were met with a bunch of talking.

"Quiet guys, I wanna introduce you to our new teammates," said Oliver in his special captain voice which he only uses at practices. Since Allia hadn't heard this tone before, she found it very funny, so she laughed.

_"Stop it Li. It's our first practice and you're gonna get in trouble or something." _Said Harry using their twin connection.

"No Harry, I'm not scared of Olly in the slightest and I will laugh at his attempt at an official-ish captain-y voice if I want." Replied Allia out loud. This had everyone staring at her, mostly because they thought she was insane beyond control, but partly because she openly admitted what none of them could or would: she wasn't even the tiniest bit afraid of oliver. Which was crazier than talking to yourself.

"Umm, I'm sure you noticed that we were twins, and well, some guy-girl twins have this weird connection that lets us talk to each other telepathically, so don't get freaked out if it looks like Allia is talking to herself or anything… she likes to freak people out so you'll be doing what she wants and indirectly encouraging her." said Harry.

"Ok, this is Harry and Allia Potter-"

"Barf." interrupted Allia simply.

"They don't very much appreciate being Potters, but anyways, Allia is our new chaser and Harry is our new seeker. They're going to start practicing with us immediately, but the field was overbooked today, so I decided to change practice days. Practices are now Tuesdays from 7 to 8:30 and Fridays from 7 to 9. That's all, go be happy or whatever you do on Saturdays. I'll see you on Tuesday!" and with that he turned around and left the locker room.

"Ok bye." said Allia following him.

"See you guys later, nice to meet you all," said Harry, also leaving.

…………………. (back in the common room)………………………………….

"Back so soon? I thought you had practice?" questioned Megan, looking up from the game of wizards chess she was playing with Leo. She was beating him really bad, so he was glad for the distraction.

"the field was overbooked. What's that?" asked Allia pointing to a huge package on the ground next to the table they were playing chess on.

"Oh, it's a package that just came for the two of you," answered Leo.

"Well, go on, open it!" said Megan.

"Alright then," said Harry. He opened the box and found another large box and a small box, "Here you go Li, this big one is for you." He said handing her the rather heavy package. He opened the small box and took out two drum sticks.

"Ah! Yes! But I don't have any drums here," he said looking confused once he realized that. Allia opened her box and took out an amazing electric guitar. It was black and red and it was a Fender. It was the EXACT model she had been pining for not one month previous back in America. The thing that confused her was there was no amp and no cords.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY LOOOOOOOOOKKKK! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! YES!YES!YES!YES!YES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS AMAZINGLY SPECTACULAR! But theres no cords. Or amp. Oh well! This is awesome-ly cool!" she shouted

"Look, there's notes! Read them and then freak out," suggested Megan wisely, pointing out the notes inside the main box that the twins had overlooked in their excitement.

"ok! Thankies Meg! Ok here goes," started Allia, "clears throat 'Dear Allia, we miss you so much! Since you haven't been expelled yet, we decided to send you a present! We hope this is the right model and everything! Oh! And we worked it all out with Dumbledore so it'll work without electricity! Turn it on and give it a srrum! There's a box of picks in Harry's box in case you missed it! We love you and cant wait to see you again! Signed- mom and dad' ! aaa! This is awesome! Gimmie the picks Harry!"

"here you go," he said handing them to her, "here's mine, 'Dear Harry, we miss you so much! Since you haven't let your sister get expelled yet, we decided to send you a present! The drums to go with the stick are in your dorm room already, they wouldn't fit in the box! We had them sent there separately and Dumbledore said a house elf would send it up during breakfast or something. We hope you like it! Oh yea! The CDs you all wanted are in your dorms too, along with magical boom boxes to play them! We love you and cant wait to see you again! Signed- mom and dad'" he finished.

"Wait! CDs! Yayness! Here! I'll give you all a preview of my FAVORITE cd! I'm going to play you all a Fall Out Boy song ok? Good! Here goes! Harry, play a beat on the table or something! Thanks dear! Ok, this is called 'XO'"

_I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
"To I swear, I say"  
To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stares/stairs to the emergency exit door_

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose awe or sympathy  
But never both

Last time "I hoped you choked  
And crashed your car"  
Hey "tear catcher", that's all that you are  
And ever were  
From the start  
I swear, I say

To the "love" I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell

She played/sang the song perfectly and would've given Fall Out Boy a run for their money. By the time she finished, the entire common room was watching, and everyone clapped and cheered and started asking her a ton of questions. Allia of course, handled it like a pro. Once everyone had gone back to what they had been doing before the impromptu performance and were only occasionally glancing over their shoulders at the confident first year, Leo asked her a question.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn all the chord changes and such? Cause you didn't get that from the ninter-met or whatever you call it."

"its INTERNET. And we know the band. Pete, the bassist, has a brother two years older than us who went to the Magical Primary School we went to back in the states. He was only a year above us though because his birthday missed the cutoff by like, 3 weeks. His name's Ted, he's really cool. He actually got into the exchange program between the American magic school, The Salem Institute for Young Witches and Wizards, and Hogwarts. He'll be here tomorrow with the others, I think the guys are even coming for a while as chaperones for them. It'll be great, and Andy can show me the drum piece I've been working on."

"this is sooo exciting! I cant wait! But I have to! Anyways! I'm going to lunch! I'll see you fools later!" said Allia, and with that she walked out of the common room, taking her precious new guitar with her.

The other three got up to follow, Harry pocketing his drum sticks. Right as they were leaving the portrait, Megan turned to Leo and said,

"By the way, I completely won that chess match." Then she walked out, leaving Leo behind to be a sore loser.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok! Im posting another chapter tomorrow I just wanted to break it up! Hope you still like my story! And GUESS WHAT! I own Ted. So eat it! Lol! See you laters! allie


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely peoples. I know im stupid because I said that I would post the next day last time and that was ages upon ages ago… but I just started high school! I haven't had time! If you want to thank anyone for me posting –if anyone cares- thank starburst5509, because she messaged me and made me guilty so now im posting! Thanks starburst5509! Hehe- now! On to business!

**_MUY IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!_: read it or I will hunt you down and steal your pets!... plus you wont even understand the story! and I know… cause I wrote it! hehe… ok!**

Forget the whole "fall out boy is coming" bit…we are now just pretending that ted is pete's cousin and they met fall out boy ONCE. No, you don't even have to know who fall out boy is to understand anything…. I just like them….. ok! On with the story!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yup…. Still own nothing… except for Megan, Leo, and now TED! Yes! Okay… yea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

RECAP!!!!!!!!!!! (cause its been so long!):

ok: we left off with ted NOT being pete wentz's brother and fall out boy NOT coming to Hogwarts, but ted IS coming to Hogwarts. Also! hes coming tomorrow- which is now today… which is a Sunday… and quidditch practiced are on Tuesdays… and… Fridays… and megan just beat leo at chess… ok! Time for MORE!!! Yay!!! Clap and cheer!

…………………..

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry when he felt a bucket of cold water hit him in the face. And yes. The BUCKET actually hit him about .5 seconds after the water. "ALLIA NICOLE KEELSON!"

"Yes?" asked Allia calmly, like she was an angel who would never even DREAM about dumping water… and a bucket… on her twin brother's head.

"Wha- Why-Whe-…. What time is it?" asked Harry finally.

"Time for you to get a watch stupid. No! Really, its 9:30. so get up."

"WHY?! Its Sunday you freak!" Harry replied, pulling his covers over his head, frustrating Allia slightly, but not to the point where she was going to give up and go bother someone else. She doesn't give up that easily.

"Use that thing in your head that's all pink and bumpy and that I sometimes believe to be inadequate. Yes, its Sunday. But there is something SPECIAL about this Sunday… do you remember what it is?" asked Allia like she was talking to a two year old without the mental capacity to remember things for more than five minutes or so.

"Ummmmmmmmmm……… wait! Do you mean my brain? Cause let me tell you. It isn't inadequate!" at this, Allia smacked her forehead and shook her head sadly, like she had given up all hope that her brother would ever say anything intelligent. "Just kidding! Ted is coming today! Which is exciting! We won't be the only people with American accents! And he'll be in our History of Magic class, because it's an elective in America and he didn't take it last year!"

"YaY! You DO have a brain! Good… you were reminding me of Leo there for a second…" ("HEY!!!!" yelled Leo- he just walked out of the bathroom) "and we wouldn't want THAT! (Leo pouts) just kidding dear! You know we still love you! Or at least we think you're pretty! Well……. You make us laugh!!!... KAY BYE!" at this, Allia fled the room…. Laughing at Leo's face the whole time.

"Ok, the exchange students get here at…. 10:15. so I have 45 minutes to get ready and ear and stuff. Ok, Leo, put on one of those cds over there," said Harry.

"what do you mean 'put it on'? where does it go? Is it like a hat?" asked Leo, he was raised as wizard, so he's never even HEARD of a cd before, let alone 'put one on'.

"Never mind, I'll do it." Said Harry, putting in his Blink 182 cd and turning it to 'First Date'. He then proceeded to dancing around and singing along with Tom Delonge, which amused Leo to a great extent.

10 minutes later, Harry and Leo walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Allia and Megan who were having a very stimulated conversation about squirrels.

"They do NOT all have rabies! I'm telling you! Harry and I used to have a pet squirrel. His name was Moldy. Yea… be jealous!" said Allia, not even noticing the boys sit down.

"Moldy? What kind of a name is that!?!" asked Megan, " and anyways. I don't mean that squirrels at the pet shop have rabies just stray ones, like at the park and such"

"Well duh! I thought you meant all squirrels. And Moldy is a very nice name. especially if you're 4. and anyways! Harry named him! When we got him, he was all wet, cause he had just tipped over his water dish in the pet store's cage and Harry called him 'the moldy squill' the whole way home!" Allia explained, laughing as she finished her statement.

"Whatever," said Harry blushing, causing Allia to jump as she still hadn't noticed him, then her and Megan laughed harder, at Allia jumping and Harry blushing. They continued laughing, Leo joining in right away and even Harry joining in soon, until Allia sensed someone standing behind her and stopped to turn around.

When she turned around, the smile dropped off her face quicker than an anvil from the roof of a 3 story building (hehe-I couldn't think of anything else!) and was replaced by a glare so deep that if looks could kill its recipients would have been dead before they could have said "WHOA-STUFF ON ICE!" it was the Professors Potter. Harry soon joined her in her glaring and the pair glared until the Professors Potter were seated at the right hand of the father… I mean… Dumbledore… at the staff table… hehe.

It was then that the doors to the Great Hall opened and a group of non-Hogwarts students entered said Hall looking amazed and slightly intimidated by… well… everything. Then, out of the blue, a scream was heard.

"TED!!!" Allia screamed, as she ran toward him and jumped on him in the form of a rather large hug. If he hadn't caught her at the last moment, they would've both fallen to the ground.

"Hi 'Li," was his simple reply. He had known Allia for years and was used to her insane ways. As Allia hopped back to the ground, Ted turned to Harry, who had just walked up, and said, "Hey man, whats up?" while they did that whole grab-your-hand-and –pat-your-back-thing that guys always do.

"Nothing much, just adjusting to the fact that we have to be Potters again," was Harry's reply.

"Oh yea! How's that going by the way?"

"Well, as you can see, 'Li is currently making faces at our quote-unquote parents. Oh! I forgot to tell you, you know that sport, quidditch?" at Ted's nod, he continued, "well, 'Li and I made the Gryffindor House team."

"COOL! I wonder what house I'm in? I hope I'm in your all's. oh, do you all have any classes with the freaks who call themselves your 'parents'?" Ted asked using airquotes. The whole Hall was silent and shocked at the casual way that they were talking about this touchy topic.

"YES! It's _horrible_!" Allia complained loudly, as she had just stopped making faces at said freaks.

"Enough small talk." Said Dumbledore, cutting Allia off before she could continue bashing his employees, " the sorting will begin for the exchange students momentarily. Everyone please return to your seats, except, of course, for the exchange students. I ask that you please make your way up here to the staff table where you will be sorted. Thank You."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ok, ok, I know its short! But im getting back into the swing of writing! And by the way: Ted is tall (5 foot 6 and yes, that is tall for a 13 year old!) with black hair, dark brown eyes, and naturally tan skin. (think- Italian boy. Yea)

okay, I love you all, and I'll update later, sooner if you review! And I mean it this time! I will try to get one or two more chapters up by xmas break- which is n like 2 weeks, and then I will be updating like a madwoman! Kay I love you all buhbye now! ALLIe!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok… I know I said that I was going to update over the holidays but…. I guess I lied. It wasn't an intentional lie…. But it was still a lie… SORRY!!! I still heart each and every one of you!!!! Ummm… yea! Sorry for the wait! I'm going to do a little recap so you don't have to go back and read last chapter again!!! Sorry again!!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving harry potter. Only j.k rowling does. I have a feeling that if I did own any part of potter and co. that I would be shopping right now and not writing fanfiction in an attempt to avoid studying for my exam tomorrow….. but I do own all of my special made up characters…! Yay! Lol. Ok……. BEGIN!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

RECAP: "Well, as you can see, 'Li is currently making faces at our quote-unquote parents. Oh! I forgot to tell you, you know that sport, quidditch?" at Ted's nod, he continued, "well, 'Li and I made the Gryffindor House team."

"COOL! I wonder what house I'm in? I hope I'm in your all's. oh, do you all have any classes with the freaks who call themselves your 'parents'?" Ted asked using airquotes. The whole Hall was silent and shocked at the casual way that they were talking about this touchy topic.

"YES! It's _horrible_!" Allia complained loudly, as she had just stopped making faces at said freaks.

"Enough small talk." Said Dumbledore, cutting Allia off before she could continue bashing his employees, " the sorting will begin for the exchange students momentarily. Everyone please return to your seats, except, of course, for the exchange students. I ask that you please make your way up here to the staff table where you will be sorted. Thank You."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

RECAP OVER!!!!!! YES!!! On with the plot!!!

………………………………………………………………

At that announcement, Harry and Allia headed back to their seats and Ted walked up to stand in front of the head table with the rest of his classmates. At the same time, McGonagall set an old 3-legged stool near the group of students, Ted included, and placed the sorting hat on top, "When I call your name, please step forward and place the sorting hat on your head. 'Baxter, John'"

John Baxter sat on the stool and placed the frayed hat on his head, having a slightly larger than normal head, the hat didn't completely cover his eyes… which had to have been uncomfortable for him seeing as every pair of eyes in the hall was on him… well… all but one. That's right, once again, Allia Keelson/Potter was 'off-task' (AN: ha! That's what the teachers at my old school said all the time…). For a change however, she wasn't making rude faces at the 'BPU'. Nope, this time she was simply making slightly awkward faces at her close friend, Ted Carson (AN: yea.. I forgot if I gave him a last name… and I wanted him to be like… third to be sorted… so I improvised…) Luckily, Ted managed to keep a strait face until the moment when John Baxter was sorted into Ravenclaw and the Hall erupted into applause.

Allia's faces continued being aimed in the direction of Ted through the sorting of, 'Bonders, Lindy' into Hufflepuff, and that of, 'Carey, Mark' into Gryffindor. Then, he was slightly distracted when the name, 'Carson, Ted' was called, and it took him a moment to realize that he was supposed to be moving.

Onve he was seated on the stool and the hat was on his head, the hall was silent. Of course, this was only because Allia decided to inwardly pester her brother, instead of outwardly disrupt the entire sorting. _"Harry…?"_

"_What 'Li… can't you see that Ted is being sorted? I'm trying to watch!"_

"_Yea, yea, yea… the hat doesn't do tricks, and you staring it down won't help it make it's decision any faster… so let's focus on ME!"_

"_You, my sister, are a dork. However,… you are a dork with a valid point. What do you want?"_

"_A pony."_

"'_Li, don't be a smart-ass, I'm not in the mood."_

"_Fine, jeeze, what crawled up your but and died?!"_

"_AL-"_

"_JUST KIDDING, Harry dear. What I wanted to talk about was---"_

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

"_Never mind, Harry! I'll ask you later!"_

Harry sat there with a bemused smile on his face as Ted came and joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations Teddy Bear!" shouted Allia in Ted's ear.

"Now, why would you call me that? I thought we were past the 'Teddy Bear' stage… or do I have to call you-"

"NOPE! You don't! You most certainly, do not!" he was immediately cut off by Allia, "Gosh Ted, I thought we were mature enough to forget old nicknames, sheesh."

"I see you haven't changed a bit 'Li, you're just the way I remember."

"Well, we just saw each other right before term started…" said Harry.

"Oh, yea."

By this time, all of the American exchange students had been sorted, and surprisingly enough, none of them were placed in Slytherin. At this point, Dumbledore stood up and announced for everyone to, "Dig in." which everyone did. Then they were all dismissed to their dormitories.

"TED!"

"Yes, Allia darling?" he replied with a slight smirk-ish grin.

"Can I maybe, possibly, definitely, if you say no I'll hurt you, have a piggy-back ride up to the common room?" This was met with laughs from their little group.

"Well," replied Ted, still smiling from the absurdity of the question, "since you asked so nicely, I would be honored." With that, Allia jumped onto her best American friend's back and pointed out the way to Gryffindor Tower. Unnoticed by them, but quite noticed and mocked by Harry, Leo, and Megan, were the glares of jealous girls standing around hoping to be noticed by Ted, who was almost to good-looking to be legal, at least, to most standards.

Once in the common room, Ted got to know Leo and Megan, who he had been introduced to during the feast. Eventually, it was time for bed, and the quintet headed their separate ways, well, the boys went up one staircase, and the girls went up another.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know! Its mondo-ly short! Feel free to chase me with pitchforks and torches! But beware! Ill set my puppy on you! And she just might lick you to death! So watch your backs! Just kidding…. Or am i??? lol! I am. But im sorry about the length, I just have finals tomorrow, and I need to study! But I get out at noon, and I might think about updating if im not to wiped….. ok. And next chapter is classes with Ted, and quite possibly quidditch practice… cause I like writing quidditch… ok. Bye now. REVIEW AND I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIENDDDDDDYYYYY!!!!!1 ok I heart you all buh-bye. ALLIe


End file.
